


Cirrix's Day Off

by Hero_Writes



Series: Destiny OC Fics [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destinytober (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Writes/pseuds/Hero_Writes
Summary: This is my favorite story I've written. I love Cirrix, he's my Titan and he's just great to write about! This story is about Cirrix taking a day off and interacting with a simple shop owner in the City.
Series: Destiny OC Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919062
Kudos: 3





	Cirrix's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Cirrix (Sear-ix)  
> Niema (Knee-ma)

"Nope! Not happening today,” Cirrix thought to himself as he moved quickly through the tower. 

The Awoken Titan was barreling through the Tower away from Zavala. Cirrix skipped a meeting. Zavala wanted Cirrix to go out on patrol. Nope, he was not doing that. He deserved a day off. He hadn't seen his sister, Niema in almost a month. Cirrix managed to round the corner and make it to the Tower exit. Cirrix slipped into the busy streets, just as Zavala came walking around the same corner, frustration on his face. 

Cirrix breathed relief and twisted his wrist with his palm up causing his ghost, Zita, to appear. She was sporting her Lady Bug shell, her favorite. He looked at her and smiled. 

“That was close, Zita. Zavala is going to have me scraping Hive samples for the Warlocks next time he sees me.” She moved so she was floating just above his shoulder as they walked through the City streets. 

“Six, you should stop ‘ghosting’ the Commander,” Zita replied. Cirrix chuckled at her choice of words. He didn’t regret teaching her that phrase. 

“He’ll be fiiiiine,” he stretched the ‘i’ for emphasis, “besides I want to visit Nim. I wonder if she is home?” 

“I can open up a private channel with her ghost if you want,” Zita replied lightly. Cirrix shook his head. 

“I’d rather surprise her. I’m sure Nim can spare a few minutes for her favorite brother!” 

Zita moved in front of his face saying sarcastically, “You’re her only brother, Six!” 

“Exactly! Which makes me her favorite.” Cirrix felt the eye roll Zita wished she could give him. 

Whenever a Guardian moved through the City they always drew attention. No matter how many times the civilians saw him they still stared. Kids were the ones to run up and ask questions. Does it hurt when you activate the fire hammer? Does lightning tickle? Is the Void cold? He always answered the best he could and with a smile. 

The stares were not as bad that day, he was in his civilian clothing. He wore a tight fitted grey shirt with a loose fitted black poncho, the poncho hung off his left shoulder like it was too big for him. He sported loose-fitting black pants and simple working boots. If not for Zita floating above his right shoulder no one would have known he was a guardian. 

They made their way through the bustling streets, kids were laughing, vendors sold all types of goods, and others were just shopping. He enjoyed walking through the streets more than running Vanguard operations. Cirrix hated it, he preferred spending time down in the Annex with his sisters, Drifter or walking the City streets as a civilian. He was deep in thought when a shop with a simple storefront caught his eye. The shop had Eliksni inspired weapon replicas, flags, and all sorts of trinkets. 

He walked over to the window and admired the handmade items. “These are incredible,” he said out loud. 

“Thank you. I make them myself,” to his left a young Awoken woman responded cheerfully to his statement. 

Cirrix turned to see her face. He noticed her pale grey-blue skin, deep black hair styled up into a messy bun, bright yellow eyes, and the spotted markings around her eyes. Cirrix couldn't help but notice how the light flowed just under her skin, it wasn’t like his. He loved all the people of the City but the Awoken held a special spot in his heart. He had learned he was Earthborn and had no living biological family. It saddened him, but he had his sisters now. The family formed by bond always felt stronger to the Titan. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” the Titan said to the young woman, “They look so good! I’ve seen the “House Dusk” sigil more times than I’ve wanted too.” 

“Oh,” she cocked her head and looked at him slightly confused. “OH! You’re a Guardian,” exclaimed the woman. “I didn’t see your Ghost.” 

“Heh,” chuckled Cirrix, “It’s fine. I wanted to feel like a civilian today.” 

The woman let out a light laugh, “Well it’s working. I never would have guessed you were a Guardian.” 

“How much for the ‘House of Wolves’ banner? Also, how do you know that banner? I’ve only seen it in books and stills from my sister's Ghost. She’s obsessed with that house.” 

“Sister,” questioned the woman. 

“Oh, uh yeah. Not my blood sister, she found me wandering the EDZ after my resurrection and we’ve been family since. She’s a Warlock, lives one block over.” 

“You’re Niema’s brother!” The woman practically jumped with excitement. 

“You know her?” 

“She is the one who came into my shop one day and told me all my original designs were wrong,” the woman was stifling a laugh. “My name is Senna,” she extended her hand. 

“I’m Cirrix, but everyone calls me Six, and this is my Ghost, Zita,” he replied taking her hand and shaking it. 

“So, Nim comes in here to correct your work? Sounds like her.” 

“She was a little overbearing at first, but now, I welcome it. I want the wares I sell as accurate as possible. She and I share a common interest in the Eliksni. I don’t believe everyone is truly bad or evil.” She was smiling at her work through the window. “Stay here for a second.” Senna walked into the store and took down the Wolves banner. She neatly folded it and tucked in into a brown bag. Returning outside the store she looked at Cirrix. 

“For your sister,” she tried to hand him the bag. 

“I can’t take this without payment,” he waved his hands in front of him. “Please, let me give you some glimmer or shards for it. Which do you prefer?” 

“Please take it, Six. Take it as payment for everything you’ve done for the City. We appreciate all the ways the Guardians help us,” she smiled lightly. 

He accepted defeat and took the brown bag from her. “Thank you, Senna. Enjoy your afternoon.” 

“You too, Six. Tell your sister I said hello.” 

With a nod, he turned and continued his walk through the City streets towards his sister’s apartment. His grip had tightened on the handle of the bag. Maybe he should have taken the patrol in the City today. Tomorrow he’d take the punishment Zavala was going dish out to him. He’d work in the City, not for the Vanguard, but for the people like Senna. For the people who didn’t deserve being stuck behind walls forever. Today though, he had a sister to go and annoy.


End file.
